First
by sully vann
Summary: Derek and Casey don’t want to play the game that the other kids are playing.


First

PG

Casey, Derek, a few brief appearances by some original characters, mentions Vicky and Sam

Notes: Set in about the seventh grade, both Casey and Derek are 12. This is based on the party he told Edwin about in 'It's Our Party' and it's based on the assumption that Derek lied about when his first kiss was. You can assume whatever you want about the future – did they remember each other or not? I have no idea. Also, this is my first attempt at writing a LwD fic that takes place in the past - let me know how I did!

Summary: Derek and Casey don't want to play the game that the other kids are playing.

Complete

--

"Come on, guys, I have a great idea!" A perky blonde 12-year-old girl named Sarah said to her party guests, motioning for them to make a circle around her. "So, my parents are upstairs. I say it's time for this party to get fun!"

"Yeah!" The kids cheered, all expect for a brown-haired girl standing a bit outside the circle.

"Case? Come on, it'll be fun." McKenzie said, turning to face her next-door neighbor.

"I already feel bad your mom made you bring me, just because I was spending the night." Casey said. "And I don't want to play whatever game she's thinking of." Casey said, nodding to the birthday girl who was talking with a tall boy quietly while everyone else was waiting for her to announce the game. "Maybe I should just call my mom and say I'm sick." Casey said, looking towards the basement stairs.

"Casey, this is going to be fun." McKenzie said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her next to her. "This is your first boy-girl party. Can't you just – chill?"

"I guess." Casey sighed, glancing back at the basement stairs, praying Sarah's parents would come down before the game started.

"Okay, guys!" Sarah said, breaking away from the tall boy. "Let's play Spin-The-Bottle!" She said, grinning as the boy handed her a bottle off the buffet table. "Everyone sit down in a circle."

The kids obliged, a few – including Casey – looking a bit nervous, while the rest looked excited.

"So, I'm going to go first, because it's my birthday. I spin it and whomever it lands on and I kiss. Although it lands on a girl, I get a re-spin, the same for boys. That's not fair." Sarah said. "Everyone in?" She said, looking around at the circle as everyone nodded.

--

Three turns later, the bottle landed on Casey. Casey quickly evaluated the guy she was supposed to be kissing as he crossed the circle to get closer to her. He was a little taller than her, with blue eyes and blonde hair. As he crouched down and got closer to her, she shot up, knocking him over.

"Uhm, I have to, uh – go to the bathroom!" Casey said, sending an apologetic look at McKenzie as the group of kids groaned. Casey blushed and ran up the stairs, grateful when she opened the door and didn't see Sarah's parents anywhere. She made her way to the kitchen, poured herself a glass of water, and seated herself at the counter in the middle of the room.

A few minutes later, a gangly brown-haired boy also emerged from the door leading to the basement.

"Uh – hi." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets, then quickly removing them and making his way into the kitchen.

"I didn't really want to play either." He said, taking a seat next to her. "I'm Derek." He said, sticking a hand out towards her. Casey smiled and shook his hand.

"Casey." She replied.

"It's just weird." Derek said, nodding toward the doors. "If I'm going to kiss someone, I'm not going to do it with a bunch of other kids I don't even know watching." Derek said.

"Yeah." Casey said, eyeing the boy next to her. "I'm not going to have my first kiss be from a game of Spin-The-Bottle." She said quickly, darting her gaze around the room so Derek wouldn't see how embarrassed her admission made her.

"First kiss?" Derek said, smiling slightly. "Mine, too." He replied. Casey turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Derek said. "Just, uh, don't tell my little brother or anything. He thinks I'm the coolest kid in seventh grade."

"I have a little sister." Casey said. "She likes to follow me around and act like me."

"I bet she's cute." Derek said, grinning. "Her older sister sure is."

Casey grinned, then looked into the bottom of her glass.

"Uh, Casey?" Derek said. Casey looked up at Derek and he went on. "I know we just met, but maybe we could both, you know – "

"Get this first kiss thing out of the way?" Casey said, giggling a bit.

"Yeah."

"I – I'm okay with that. My cousin Vicky already had her first kiss, and I'm SO tired of hearing about it."

"Yeah, my friend Sam got kissed last weekend by his next door neighbor and he won't shut up about it." Derek said, shrugging.

"So – " Casey said.

"Uh, let me, uh-" Derek said, sliding off his stool and taking a few steps to get closer to Casey. Casey put her hair behind her shoulders and looked up at Derek. "I'm going to go right." He said, leaning down a bit.

" 'Kay," Casey replied, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the left a bit, just like the magazine she'd read in McKenzie's room had said.

Derek saw her close her eyes, but kept his open. If he was going to kiss her, he was going to get it right. Sam had mentioned how he had bumped noses with the girl he kissed, and Derek was determined not to make the same mistake.

Derek gently pushed his lips against Casey's, her responded by pushing hers back against his with a little less pressure. After counting to five, Derek stepped away.

"Thanks." They said at the same time, then laughed. They both looked at the doors to the basement as they heard the music get louder and the kids start to talk again.

"Sounds like the game might be over." Casey said as she stood up.

"Yeah." Derek said, moving towards the door. "So, let's, uh – " Derek said, stepping out of the way as Casey walked out of the kitchen, opened the door, and started down the stairs.

Derek just smiled after her, mirroring the smile he couldn't see on Casey's face.


End file.
